


Take me to the magic of the moment

by feignedsobriquet, Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bucky Barnes Bingo, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Alternating, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Shibari, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Tony, Tony Stark Bingo, as in they don't really know what they agree upon but they'll both enjoy it, gentle dom Bucky, listen this fic is fluff, look for details in the end notes, mage!Bucky, mage!Tony, magical power sharing, mild dub-con, pressured consent, they get hugs and cuddles and awesome sex, touchstarved characters, winteriron, with sex and mild angst and magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/pseuds/feignedsobriquet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: "Tony was wondering how he, the fucking best tech-mage of the kingdom (or maybe the whole continent, or the whole world, if he didn't want to be humble) ended up here.(...)Which was exactly what had happened in their neighboring kingdom just a few days ago. Daddy Dearest apparently had gotten himself into some huge mess with his mages. Howard was probably dead by now, Tony at least was sure of that, knowing said mages personally.Oh yeah, that was the reason why Tony was sitting in Barnes's room in nothing but a robe."*Tony is the best tech mage, and has to work with Barnes, the best nature mage, in order to save their kingdom. It... doesn't exactly go as they planned. It goes way better than that. And way, way more intimate.A collaboration with the lovely sobri!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the fic that had been dubbed in my head as "Accidental shibari" from the very beginning and I really hope you'll have much fun! It's my first Explicit fic I actually post, I think.
> 
> The writing is finished, but the fic is edited on the go. A chapter per week update will come so both me and my lovely beta [Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey) has some time to tinker with it between updates. Please cheer their efforts, because without their enthusiasm I'd probably sit on it for some more months...
> 
> This is a collab with [feignedsobriquet](https://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/), who made gorgeous art for the fic and was also an awesome brainstormer during this time. I hope you got what you've expected with this fic and it wasn't too much for your taste, darling!
> 
> Title from Scorpion's Wind of change. It has nothing to do with the fic but I like the lyrics.
> 
> The first chapter fills my squares:  
**Tony Stark Bingo - A1 - Kink: Dub-con  
**  
**Bucky Barnes Bingo - B2 - First time**  


Tony was wondering how he, the fucking best tech-mage of the kingdom (or maybe the whole continent, or the whole world, if he didn't want to be humble) ended up here.

Well, of course he knew. He wasn't a genius for nothing, after all.

Yet he kept wondering, as he sat dressed in nothing but an elaborately patterned silk robe, why he always let Steve rope him into these ridiculous situations.

Not because Rogers was the King, obviously - no king stood above technology, and Tony was the master of that. Well, Tony respected Steve, but he wasn't afraid of him. He was loyal to him, but not out of obligation or because of ranks, but because Rogers was a damn good King, and the kingdom needed one of those after the decades of chaos.

No, Tony didn't listen to Steve because he had to. On paper he was obliged, sure, but in practice no court mage would do anything against their best judgement just because someone with a crown on their head said so. The world simply didn't work like that, and when a King tried to enforce his dominion over his mages, things turned ugly pretty quickly.

Which was exactly what had happened in their neighboring kingdom just a few days ago. Daddy Dearest apparently had gotten himself into some huge mess with his mages. Howard was probably dead by now, Tony at least was sure of that, knowing said mages personally.

Oh yeah, that was the reason why Tony was sitting in Barnes's room in nothing but a robe.

He shivered and crossed his arms in front of him.

No one would have believed him - they’d assume that just because he was working with technology he was like the metal he bent, cold and uncaring - but as a builder and creator, he felt the destruction in his bones.

He wanted to end it.

Steve asking him to assist Barnes - to provide himself and his creations as either a power source or a transformer to reach the invaders - was the perfect opportunity for that.

***

Bucky felt the earth weeping under his feet.

The land was crying out in agony since the day the hostile forces first touched the ground within the borders - both political and magical in this case. It took only three days for the neighboring chaos to turn outward, and two more for them to cross the lands. It wasn’t  _ natural _ , in any sense of the word - they were monsters and undead creatures, corrupted and twisted beings whose mere presence disgraced the living, wasted away nature, poisoned the people.

Bucky had felt it all.

Bucky felt how rotten to the core the foreign mage, Schmidt, was. Natasha said even the winds stopped and turned around before getting close to him. Schmidt’s first in command mage Stane wasn’t better by any margin. Bucky had thought before that he respected every living thing, but he couldn’t find an ounce of respect in himself for these two, no matter how deep he dug in his soul.

They were… wrong. They were unnatural. They were destructive.

Not destructive like a poisonous plant that killed what tried to eat it out of self-defense, and not destructive like a parasite that suffocated its host to give life to something else. Schmidt and Stane, they took away everything without giving back anything, they were greedy beyond imagination and found their enjoyment in the decay around themselves.

Bucky wanted to, Bucky needed to stop them.

He wasn’t sure he’d survive their closeness otherwise, his life force already fleeing with every step those two took towards the heart of the kingdom.

But he couldn’t stop them. He alone just wasn’t… enough. He wasn’t strong enough, and his powers were so different from them, that trying just weakened him. He needed something different, something that wasn’t natural, but not opposed to him either. Something that could work with nature, not against it, but something that wasn’t rooted in nature. Something that was partly dead, but partly alive, something to protect him from the invaders who sucked the life out of him just by their existence, something that could bridge the gap between what he wanted to do and his powers.

Technology.

Bucky needed Stark. 

***

Tony wasn’t sure what was Barnes doing but that was mostly okay.

Mages rarely let others in on their practices. Tony didn’t like this, but he couldn’t blame them either - he kept some secrets to himself as well, even if he was happy to share the basics of his trade with anyone and everyone.

He tried to entertain himself, but there was rarely anything here that he could play with. Barnes’s quarters were… a forest, practically. Plants, trees, bushes, flowers everywhere in such proliferation that it was close to stifling, but not quite. Some kind of leaves ran up on the tree’s bole nearby, and mushrooms grew under Tony’s bare feet, and he was sitting on a chair that was actually a living trunk, grown from another tree to the shape of a seat. Animals Tony couldn’t spot moved at every level of the forest and birds sang from every direction and insects buzzed away to their business. Tony could see the clearing Barnes was busy setting up for their ritual, but he didn’t recognize the symbols he was drawing on the ground.

It was so different to his own chambers. This place had its own power as opposed to Tony’s rooms that lived and moved on Tony’s. Barnes nurtured his environment to the best fruition, but Tony created everything around himself from bare components. The sounds of the living were very different from the gear shifts and whistles of Tony’s designs. If Tony wanted movement, he switched his machines on, and if he wanted peace, he just had to cut the power sources - mostly himself - from the stream until everything stilled and got motionless, quiet. Tony hated quiet though, but this, these alien sounds weren’t that much better either.

He missed his favorite robots. He missed the metallic surfaces, the sharp angles, the reassuring geometry of the machinery around him. He missed his automaton children, he missed the sparkles, the heat, the soft blue glowings everywhere when he woke the place up. He missed Jarvis’ sass - his best, almost-living creation, as close to having a soul as a tech-mage’s child can ever be - and Dummy’s clumsiness and Butterfingers’ precision and U’s enthusiasm. He missed the never-fading surprise when something got enough personality in his vicinity to actually move at its own will, and the way he had to gently guide the newcomer until it found its own purpose in the workshop. He missed how clean and logical that place was compared to a forest.

Which was ridiculous. Tony was here in Barnes’ sanctuary for only one ritual, not for a lifetime, he shouldn’t miss his own environment already, no matter how different this was from his usual place.

And actually, there were things that were pretty common, honestly. Barnes was just as familiar and homely here as Tony would have been in his workshop, the magical powers between the environment and its owner entwined in such ways it would’ve been impossible to fully separate even if someone tried.

Bucky was just as gentle with his plants and animals as Tony would have been with his robots.

Bucky’s magic glowed in warm sunflower-yellow in front of Tony’s closed eyes, but it moved just like the techno-magic, swirling and flowing in the air, coming apart into tendrils to reach everything at once, lighting up the place where it floated, blooming around junctions and bigger life-forms.

Tony reached out with his powers. There was a reason this forest could be so full of life, a gem of a jungle in the middle of a castle, and that reason was the careful oversight of the environment and the ecosystem, which was the result of a collaboration between many people - including Tony.

Barnes was a rebel in that case.

First Magicians usually were too proud to accept help from others, but Barnes had reached out to Tony the first day he got to his current place and Tony had designed and built an irrigation system for this place, and Romanova, the castle’s elemental mage made sure there was always the right amount of water in it.

So yeah they were… in a partnership. Technically.

But they had never worked together. They did their things individually and then it was quickly put together and everyone went on their merry ways again.

Barnes back to his plants and animals to nurture, Romanov back to her djinns and whatnots to control, and Tony back to his robots and machinery to build. 

Still. Tony at least knew their names. None of the other mages of the castle could say the same.

And if he adored them from a distance since that first time they worked together, so what. No one knew about that.

And if he found Barnes smoking hot, that was his business too. It didn’t affect a damn thing, after all.

Right?

***

Bucky kept checking in with the wildlife around him as he drew the ritual circles.

He couldn’t remember when did he last used a magic this powerful, if ever, with such complex rules - and he was, as usual, learning it on the fly.

This was what made him the First Magician. Not because he was that much more powerful than anyone else - he was in the same level with many of the other mages in the castle. But he was able to give himself up, to let himself be guided while he still remained in control. To most, it was either this or that, but Bucky was best at listening, feeling his environment, improvising with what he found around, measuring the suggestions and use them to his advantage. He was creative and adaptable like the life itself he served, and he loved this kind of symbiotic relationship he had with all life around him.

Yet he kept being distracted by Stark, because Stark was  _ shining _ .

All lives had their force, their energy, their glow - an almost-muted, barely there whisper in the back of Bucky’s mind unless he decided to  _ listen  _ to it, a certain light radiating from the world if he closed his eyes and decided to really  _ look _ . 

Stark was different. Stark was so full of life Bucky couldn’t ignore him even if he tried. Bucky had  _ felt _ him since day one, Stark was in his dreams if he forgot to shield his mind, Stark’s light was in the corner of his eyes while he was awake. His light wasn’t golden like most living creatures; the center of his chest shone mechanical blue, and his veins lit up with that light whenever Stark used his powers to create something new and amazing and almost-living.

People thought a tech-mage was cold,with a mechanical mind and robotic soul, but Stark was the opposite of that, Stark was warm and passionate and he turned towards the world with such compassion and open curiosity that Bucky sometimes felt the urge to weep.

Working with him, using his powers to protect their home - it was an honour and a blessing.

However, it meant that Bucky needed to focus on his task.

The clearing was full of lines now, herbs growing on the ground to form circles, flowers peppering them as carefully crafted runes where Bucky made them peep their heads out from under the ground.

The patterns seemed familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint them to one specific memory. He wasn’t sure if he had done this ritual before - but that was unlikely. Why would he have done something this powerful, and with whom? He wasn’t sure if he had learned about it, but his magic wasn’t taught like the elemental ones where rules were set strictly and missteps were punished cruelly. Nature mages like him were supposed to be one with the nature around them and they grew into their role and knowledge just like everything else grew around them.

Bucky looked over at Tony, for the first time letting him fill his sight, his mind, his focus.

He felt a pang of anxiety, an echo of the tech-mage’s current feelings.

Bucky wasn’t surprised by it. Stark agreed to help, to perform a ritual together, but none of them had worked together like this before, and first times were, of course, nerve-wracking when it came to magic.

Steve reassured Tony that Bucky knew what he was doing, which was true. He knew what would be the outcome of their actions, and he knew he was able to get there with proper help.

What he didn’t know, however, was the way they needed to take there.

The fact that Tony agreed to join the ritual nonetheless was flattering, and left him with a warmth in his chest he rarely felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic has a way of letting Bucky know what it wants.
> 
> They roll with it as best as they can.
> 
> Warning: despite the soft, DON'T try any of this at home! Seriously. See more in the end notes if you need more proper warning.
> 
> ***
> 
> WITH GLORIOUS EMBEDDED ARTWORK BY THE LOVELY [SOBRI](https://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> Betaing, again, is the merit of the awesome Ali with some last-minute addition by my dearest Winnie - they're both lifesavers, amazing cheers and betas, and lovely humans all around in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bingo fills:**  
Bucky Barnes Bingo - B4 - rope>  
Tony Stark Bingo - K2 - Revenge
> 
> And for Sobri:  
TSB S3 - kink: sibari

When Barnes beckoned him closer, Tony moved without questioning it. His eyes tracked the ground - the symbols painted there weren’t complicated in themselves. Some of them Tony recognized because they were universally used in every kind of magical practices, like pentagrams or force sigils. But there were ones that were exclusively Nature Magic, ones that Tony couldn’t use even if he tried.

And it didn’t matter that they weren’t figures that tomes warned you not to use for being too powerful, it didn’t matter that they seemed basic like they could be copied from the first grimoire of a student, because together? They were magnificent. They entwined and connected in ways Tony would never seen or imagined them anywhere else, put together into an order that Tony’s engineering brain had to adore but with that grasp for life that Tony lacked and Nature Magic excelled at.

Tony felt it prickling at his skin as he stood at the edge of the pattern and slowly raised his gaze to Barnes, brows arched in a mute question.

Barnes looked back at him equally puzzled.

Tony wasn’t famous for his patience, so after a few heartbeats, he asked, “What?”

“Stand in the middle,” Barnes suggested.

Tony looked down again. The drawing wasn’t in any way symmetrical, three circles on one side and seven on the other, the middle peppered with uneven lines, and the runes all over it. If Tony had drawn something like this, he’d probably have blown up half of the castle. Or Jarvis would smacked him in the head for attempting magic while drunk. “Uh,” he said. “And where’s that?”

Barnes showed it with an amused smile on his lips.

Tony went, careful not to touch any of the lines. He wasn’t sure what they were made of, if they were really living flowers like they seemed, but he didn’t want to accidentally smudge something and ruin the ritual with that.

Barnes stepped into the pattern too. “Bucky,” Barnes said.

***

It was so strange, introducing himself. They had known each other for ages, but they had rarely worked together, if at all, and they hadn’t been on a first-name basis yet. And Bucky wasn’t sure if he offered it because of the magic or because he himself wanted them to become more familiar, more casual. He felt his face heating up as he blushed.

Tony just seemed confused. “What?”

“You still call me Barnes,” Bucky explained, not detailing how he knew - this was his domain, and everything here whispered secrets to him constantly. Also, Tony sometimes thought really loudly.

“Oh,” Tony said, and his face smoothed out. Bucky felt the urge to touch that iconic goatee, but held his hands at his side. “Only if you call me Tony, though,” he bargained, and Bucky had to smile at that.

“I already do.”

They stood awkwardly, Bucky listening to their surroundings and Tony probably not knowing what to do. As a tech-mage, he didn’t have much around to guide him, and Bucky wouldn’t blame him if he felt terrible. He himself was comfortable at his element - trusting it to show the next step each time while he had only a vague sense of what was about to happen, and improvising the how based on the guidance.

He wasn’t in a hurry to explain that to Tony, or any other mages actually. Bucky knew very well that no one else would appreciate his concessive style.

“And now?” Tony finally asked, and like it waited for that exactly, the forest whispered the answer to Bucky’s thoughts.

“Trust,” he said out loud. “We need to do a display of trust.” He bit his lips, meeting Tony’s eyes, worried that it would be a problem, but the tech-mage just shrugged.

“Okay. How?”

Again, the answer showed itself before Bucky could work himself up over not knowing it, the ground was spitting out a portion of… rope? He blinked down and touched it, feeling the veins of living energy in the filaments. It was an offering, and more would come if he accepted.

Bucky smiled, brushed his fingers on the raffia, feeling the rough surface. It would be quite painful if someone tried to move too much while bound with something like this, but if the person stayed still he’d be fine.

Bucky was good at staying st-

Only, no. The magic yanked at his thoughts in disapproval.

Bucky trusted Tony, and it didn’t need any proof because everything here was one with him, originated from him, and the magic knew his heart better than Bucky knew himself.

The one who needed to display and prove his trust was Tony. Bucky’s brows furrowed in concern as he looked up and was met by Tony’s gaze - the brown of his eyes was so intense, Bucky had to swallow before being able to speak up, fingers still caressing the rope.

“The ritual needs proof of your trust. I have to tie you up,” he explained, throat going dry.

Tony’s eyes flickered to the rope and then to Bucky’s face. “Okay,” he said without hesitation and with only a slight tremor in his voice.

Bucky blinked in surprise.

That was... not what he expected, and while Tony didn't pause to give an answer, now Bucky did. He looked Tony in the eyes. “This isn't out of guilt, I hope? You're not responsible for them coming for us.”

Tony's smile turned bitter and he cast his gaze downwards. “Yeah, out of all the neighboring countries they could've chosen any, and yet they decided to invade this kingdom. You can bet it's because I am here. Because _Howard's son_ is here.” He looked sad, and tired, his head hanging with the weight of his conscience, and Bucky wanted to comfort him, to hug him, to let him rest easy without these thoughts he didn't deserve to have weighing him down.

He couldn't do that. Well... not yet. “Maybe it's revenge,” he said instead, thoughtfully, “maybe not. But sooner or later they'd have gotten here. And even if not, you know our dear king, he would go against them in a foreign land too. At least we have better chances here. It's a good thing they've started here - we got the chance to stop them early,” he explained.

“Yeah. So let's do it,” Tony agreed, just as Bucky expected.

“That doesn't mean that you, personally, have to stop them, Tony. You can say no. I've asked an awful lot of you,” he warned.

Tony finally looked up and met Bucky's eyes. “I know," he said. “I'd say yes to someone else because it'd be my duty to stop their revenge against me. But I say yes to you because I trust you, Bucky.”

Bucky couldn't help the small, grateful smile spreading across his face. Despite his facade, he also had his own insecurities a lot of times, and this unexpected declaration made his eyes prickling.

“Okay. And just for you to know... I trust you too, Tony,” he echoed, the warmth in his chest threatening to swallow him whole.

***

Tony wasn’t exactly sure where Bucky got the rope from, but he had several batches of it, all the same natural material that Tony had never used before.

His stomach clenched uncomfortable at the thought of being tied up. It meant not only immobilized, but completely vulnerable. Without moving his hands, he couldn’t use his magic. As opposed to other mages who could use different methods, tech-magic relied heavily on gestures and movements and creations of his own two hands. He blinked and exhaled a shaky breath.

Trust indeed.

Tony forced his shoulder muscles to relax. It was true what he had said to Bucky: he knew the nature mage wouldn't hurt him intentionally, and not just because Bucky was a protector of life. “Alright.” He held out his hands towards Bar-- Bucky. “Do it.”

Instead of grabbing his hands, Bucky stepped behind Tony. “I’m going to take care of you during this, Tony,” Bucky murmured, and his voice sounded even deeper than usual, and it almost felt like a physical, velvet caress on Tony’s skin. From one moment to the next, Bucky wasn’t casual anymore. His presence somehow felt more prominent, the shadow he cast on the ground seemed deeper, the steps he took sounded heavier. “You just have to let me do my part, Tony.”

Tony wasn’t quite sure why he leaned back, but when he did, his back met Bucky’s open palms, and his touch felt hot even through the layers of clothes separating their bodies. Bucky held him steadily, not wavering for a moment.

“Good. You just relax, Tony.”

He couldn’t pinpoint the moment when he closed his eyes, or why his name sounded so different from Bucky’s lips now, like it belonged to someone else, like it had different vowels and syllables than usual, like the name was not just a name but a prayer and a promise as well. Bucky’s hand was vibrating with calming energy, and Tony let himself sag into the hold.

The world seemed less harsh already.

Bucky slowly lowered them to their knees, murmuring reassurances the whole time. “That’s it, Tony. I’m here, I will catch you when you fall. We’re alright. Here.”

Tony turned his head slightly to glance back at Bucky. “What kind of magic did you use?” He didn’t recognize his voice - he was breathless and hoarse, like he’d been working days without any stops.

“I’m not charming you into this,” Bucky smiled at him, the edges of the expression sad. “It’s all you. And it’s beautiful.” Bucky leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest from behind, pressing his forehead to the back of Tony’s head. “It’s like you’ve been waiting so long for someone to offer this to you, the chance to relax. I’m really here, Tony. You can, now. It’ll be alright,” Bucky murmured.

Tony felt like sinking. His whole weight was on Bucky now as he leaned back, his hands hanging by his sides finally resting from their constant fidgeting. It was more than tempting: it sounded like the Truth, with capital letter. Bucky was right. Damnit, Bucky was right, and Tony tensed up for a moment at the infuriating realization.

“Ssshhh,” Bucky nuzzled his ear, and his arms pinned Tony’s down. “It’s okay, Tony. There’s nothing wrong with that. You’ll rest now, okay? I’ll help you relax and rest and enjoy this.”

He had no idea where this was coming from, if it had always been there or if he was just drunk on new magic or what, but he decided to file away that question and answer it later. Right now, it was… good. Easy.

To let go.

To let Bucky keep his word.

“Okay,” Tony repeated himself, letting the worries go and sinking into the moment.

***

Bucky knew he should hurry up, he should get through this _ quickly _ so they could do the actual ritual to share their powers and therefore protect their home, but he couldn’t.

Tony was opening up, giving his trust as a precious and rare gift. The speed it happened with either showed that the person was used to doing this, to the point where it was almost like a trigger, or the other end of the spectrum: he so rarely let his guard down that once he did, it crumbled like a house of cards in a hurricane.

And Bucky knew enough about Tony to know that it was the second option.

So he couldn’t hurry. He had to be worthy of that trust, to make this right, to turn this experience into something ecstatic, something extraordinary beyond belief, something memorable. For brief moments, even the agonized cries of the tortured land seemed to fade away in comparison to this urge.

Then that rushed back and Bucky realized that he had to keep a careful balance, as usual. He couldn’t take his time freely, nor could he rush forward without precaution, but he had to find the right path in the middle.

He nuzzled Tony’s neck and face, finally getting to touch that goatee, and he scooted closer, his chest touching Tony’s back. “Breathe with me,” he ordered, and evened out his breaths, deep and calm, a steady rhythm to follow. Tony’s eyes were closed and his fingers twitched only a few times, which was amazing compared to the non-stop unconscious movements earlier.

Bucky let go with one hand and reached down and the rope almost jumped to his hand. “I want you to stay like this, Tony. Relaxed and calm. I’m going to loop the rope around you, okay? Hold your weight because I have to put some distance between us so I can work, don’t get startled,” he warned and Tony nodded.

It was almost physically painful to pull away, but Bucky focused on the task at hand. He worked slowly, folding the rope in half. He pulled the double rope around Tony's chest and through the loop, then pushed it down until that first knot sat comfortably in the middle of Tony's back, slightly under his scapula.

Just like with the drawing before, Bucky wasn't sure what pattern would he use exactly, but he was confident in his ability to follow his magic for an outcome most pleasing for both of them.

He parted the two ends of the rope, bringing them up to each shoulder. When he leaned forward to work in front of Tony, he involuntarily took a deeper breath, Tony’s scent flooding his now way too sensitive nose. It was alien, something Bucky never had smelled before - he recognized components, like the oil and steel and steam, but there were unfamiliar ones as well. The power Tony used was nothing like Bucky’s, but it was power nonetheless, spicy and alluring. Bucky took a shaky breath and focused again. “How does it feel, Tony?”

Bucky felt more than saw that Tony blinked his eyes open, but his shoulder muscles definitely started to tense up under Bucky’s hand.

He pulled at the rope slightly, letting it rub on Tony’s robe and the skin underneath.

Tony relaxed. “...Yeah,” he answered belatedly, “ ‘s no problem so far.”

Bucky suppressed a giggle. No problem wasn’t quite cutting it with how far Tony was gone already, proven by the lack of flowery speech again. Tony never had been the quiet type in Bucky’s experience, but right now he was short of words.

“Good,” Bucky murmured and because Tony’s eyes closed and his lips parted in a mute, relieved exhale, he continued. “Because from my perspective, you’re doing wonderfully. Trusting me so perfectly, letting me take care of you. It’s a lovely sight, Tony. You make me happy,” he praised, and the reaction was almost magical.

Bucky could practically feel how Tony drowned deeper and deeper into this state of mind where he gave up control completely to Bucky.

If this wasn’t the trust display the magic wanted, Bucky didn’t know what else to offer. Tony - beautiful, brilliant, genius tech mage of the castle - letting Bucky do this, immobilizing him and stripping him of his access to his magical practices was truly a gift.

The magic purred in his head like the cat that got the cream.

Tony breathed evenly, holding his weight but leaning back ever so slightly into Bucky’s touches.

Bucky caressed Tony’s neck then got to work properly.

***

Tony was floating. Or flying.

It was amazing.

He felt both hot and cold and somehow perfectly content at the same time. The forest around them wasn’t strange anymore - it was welcoming and familiar, a comfortable knowledge in the back of his mind, its noises accounted for and its energy well-used, because it was Bucky’s stage and Bucky was ruling it. Everything else was slightly blurred, only Bucky sharp in his senses.

Every time Bucky pulled away Tony’s breaths hitched, but every time Bucky pulled the ropes a little harder or touched him again to reassure of his presence, and Tony calmed down again. He knew he shouldn’t have been that nervous by the absence, but he was, and the proof that Bucky understood this and made sure to keep them connected in other ways meant the world to Tony.

Actually, it seemed like his world was narrowed down to Bucky anyway.

Bucky, who kept touching him, and kept whispering reassurances in his ear.

Bucky, who kept binding him.

Ropes caressed his torso, over his shoulders, between his thighs, looped around his forearms. Whenever Tony tried to move, they rubbed with a sweet sting. Bucky was focused on the back half of his body, and so far Tony’s hands were free, but when Bucky ordered him to cross his wrists behind, Tony obeyed without a second thought.

It felt right to please Bucky. It felt right to follow his words, his guidance. Tony needed to show that he trusted Bucky, that he could follow his lead and let him control everything. Tony had came here to share his power for a ritual, which automatically meant giving up control as well, and he wasn’t sure if this was already it or just something before it, but he _ wanted _ to do it. Knots of rope dug into the muscles of his back.

It was important, even if his pleasantly fogged brain couldn’t come up with rational reasons right now why it had been important before. Right now the only thing that mattered was to make Bucky proud and happy. To make him pleased with Tony; and his ability to obey, to stay still, to follow his orders and move only when he was asked to do so was what mattered. 

And it was so glorious to let everything else go, and finally get silence and peace in his head.

Bucky started to tie his wrists together. Tony let out a soft sigh and let his head loll back and Bucky was there to hold him up, to embrace with his arms, his powers, his words.

Tony floated.

It was _ perfect. _

***

***

Bucky tied Tony’s hands last.

Tony never had much resistance in him to begin with - falling so earnestly, giving up control so beautifully, his usually shrill behavior melting away like butter in the pan.

Tony’s magic surged under his skin because of the restriction, but Bucky whispered, “It’s alright, Tony, it’s me, you’re safe with me,” and the power vanished back to the depths.

Bucky’s magic waved and purred in satisfaction, the life in him thrumming with joy, and it let go of his movements.

Bucky took a moment to look up and down at his work, the beautiful ropework he had woven onto Tony’s back. The initial loop sat in the middle of the pattern, several other nooses and knots on top of it as cover, and ropes branched from it like rungs, nine of them. Ropes connected them together, forming a spider web, and Tony’s wrists were tied together, rope woven back and forth and hooked into the last loop then reversed until the skin was covered for a few inches.

It was done.

It was beautiful.

Tony was completely relaxed, almost boneless in front of him, and with the slightest pull he fell to Bucky’s arms, his eyes closed, his expression utter bliss and calm.

It was done, the magic was more than satisfied, but Bucky still missed something.

He put his left palm above the ground next to them, and whispered a few words, asking for blossom, to give something for Tony.

An anthurium wriggled out its head, and grew into a full flower within seconds. Bucky thanked it, then tore it away to lace it into the middle of the pattern, and the gesture felt like putting a seal on a finished letter as the heart-shaped flower covered the knots and gave that extra layer of beauty Bucky appreciated the most.

The magic shuddered around them.

Tony shivered. 

Bucky pulled Tony closer, back to chest, his protective instincts suddenly screaming at him.

“Well well,” an unfamiliar voice said, “what a sight to have arrived at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In many aspects, this is bad BDSM etiquette and terrible bondage situation. Don’t follow the characters’ footsteps unless you too are mages in attempt to defend your homeland. In that case I don’t have useful life advices for you. But if someone tries to tie you up without proper negotiation first, run away screaming to the opposite direction. BDSM in real life should be about earned trust, and bondage should be based on mutual negotiated agreement.
> 
> A/N: Why anthurium, you ask? "Anthurium, like the hospitality they represent, are long-lasting and irresistibly beautiful. (...) Today in the language of flowers, anemones represent anticipation." So that's why.
> 
> A/N2: oooh, and some sexy action is coming in the next chapter! I'm fairly new to this kinda writing (i.e. explicit and kinky) so please be kind, leave a comment, kudos, wahoo, or whatever you think I deserve. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo fills:   
Tony Stark Bingo - S1 - Sex Magic  
Bucky Barnes Bingo - U5 - Kink: begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re sweet, but this is still not exactly realistic, so don’t try this at home kids. Don’t leave your partner tied up this long, don’t mix two different kinds of magic without proper precautions, don’t start to have sex in front of your mortal enemies, etc.
> 
> Chapter betaed by the lovely Winnie! :) Thank you so much, darling!

To Bucky’s credit, he reacted in an instant. Tony was barely able to blink in surprise when thick vines slammed down to the place where the voice sounded from.

The owner of it disappeared from the spot before they could be hit, and reappeared a few feets away.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you wanted to steal my fun by making this all too easy,” Schmidt said.

This time it was thorns that struck, and this time Tony didn’t blink even though it was hard to focus. Still he saw the way the figure - he couldn’t bear to name him a mage even in his head - flickered for the fraction of a second before disappearing. He rattled his mind, because he was sure he knew what that meant, he just had to find the words.

“He’s not here,” he said. His words were slurred and took a vast amount of effort to say them out loud. “Not for real.”

Bucky attacked the figure again. Schmidt’s face looked like it was peeled off of his skin, and what left underneath was raw and red and stretched on his bones like it wanted to show off the skull. Then he disappeared from Tony’s vision.

Tony sighed and leaned back, letting his weight to fall because he knew Bucky would catch him - Bucky promised to catch him, and Tony trusted Bucky, he’d never violate his word.

He was right. Bucky’s palm found the free spot between the ropes, his palm so warm and comfortable against Tony’s flushed skin, barely controlled power vibrating under the flesh. Tony sighed and closed his eyes. “He’s not here,” he repeated, still slurred. “You’d have noticed him before if he were,” he added, almost floating back to that previous, warm feeling. Bucky was here and he was so solid against his back and taking care of him, just like he promised, he…

“The boy’s still clever,” another voice added, and Tony’s eyes flew open and he stared up to Obadiah Stane. “Figured out already.”

Tony pushed back more firmly to Bucky’s touch, and Bucky wrapped his arms around him, the layer of protection settling some of Tony’s nerves. “He’s not here,” he repeated, this time to himself.

There was a pause, then he felt a hand covering his eyes. “Okay, Tony,” Bucky whispered to his ear, his voice again caressing as velvet. “Please explain this to me. I can’t sense them, but I can see them.”

Tony opened his eyes but when he was met with the darkness of Bucky’s palm, he closed them again with a satisfied smile. He couldn’t sense Stane and Schmidt either, which meant they didn’t use tech magic. Tony wasn’t sure how was that possible. Stane was tech mage, but apparently he wasn’t using his abilities. Whereas Schmidt was an elemental mage, but that didn’t give this kind of tricks to its wielders. Schmidt couldn’t be the one to project the images to the forest, could he? But if not any of the duo, then who did?

“Answer me darling,” Bucky said, dragging Tony out of his hazy thoughts.

“Projection,” Tony said, surprised again by the amount of effort it took to articulate words. “Just… images. I could do…” He could do it, but probably only from his workshop. Projecting a living creature wasn’t easy, and especially wasn’t easy to project it to another mage’s domain.

Stane laughed, and it sent chill down on Tony’s spine.

“That’s good to know,” Bucky said, and Tony preened at the praise, his unease melting away. Schmidt said something, but Tony couldn’t pay attention to that prick when Bucky continued speaking. “How much do they see or sense?”

“I don’t know.” Tony normally wouldn’t admit such things, but right now it just felt good to lean back to Bucky’s embrace and not be secretly or not-so-secretly uptight about everything. “Can’t sense the machine they use.”

“Given the powers they’ve rounded up, maybe they don’t use any,” Bucky hummed, and Tony felt him moving, slowly and deliberately, telegraphing every move carefully so Tony could follow them. “They do other things as well that shouldn’t be possible, why would this work as per the rules we know.” He wriggled himself out from under Tony and got around him, and when he took his hand away from Tony’s eyes he was kneeling in front of Tony, his expression solemn and open.

“Oh, here comes the interesting part,” Schmidt laughed somewhere.

“Bet you ten coins he’ll be dumb enough to listen and agree,” Stane answered, “I know that boy, always did that even as a kid.”

Tony had the urge to free himself and  _ do something _ about these two, but Bucky had beat him to it. His free hand shot out and Tony wasn’t sure what exactly followed the movement but it sounded like something heavy hitting the ground. He gazed at Bucky’s eyes.

“Tony, I know the circumstances are not ideal, but I need to know if you’re fully aware and willing to do what we’ve started,” Bucky said.

***

Bucky watched Tony's eyes intently. He knew that initially Tony agreed to this, but that was before. Consent could be revoked, and the situation was complicated.

When they had discussed what could be involved in the ritual, they had mentioned many things from blood to sex, but ropes hadn’t been among them. Sure, Tony seemed to enjoy the ropes - no, that wasn't covering it: Bucky  _ knew _ that Tony was enjoying them - but still, it was possible for him to change his mind. They also hadn’t prepared to be watched by their enemies - who, as far as Bucky knew, also happened to be Tony's former teachers.

Bucky tried to ignore Schmidt and Stane and their voices. It was easier if he didn't look at them, even though hearing someone whom he couldn't sense gave him a sense of vertigo.

He focused on Tony instead; Tony's light, Tony's eyes. Tony was perfect and beautiful. Tony was eager and trusting, but he wasn't completely under anymore. The tension creeped back into his shoulder muscles and his eyes remained open, fluttering nervously at the abuse their attackers spewed. Bucky wanted to reassure him again without pushing him back into the depths of pleasure.

“I ask the same thing I've asked when we’ve discussed this,” Bucky said. “We perform a ritual: nature magic, life magic. We strengthen the protection around the kingdom and we cast out the undead like we agreed. But you can say no, Tony. You can still say no. I have different ways to get rid of them if you don't want this anymore.”

The magic clawed in his gut, displeased with the lie. Bucky had no idea what else to do if not following the magic's guidance that urged him to do the ritual with Tony.

But he didn't want to burden Tony with that added pressure. He had to decide free of the negative consequences, and not because of the enemy at their gates - or within their gates, if these projections counted…

Tony looked Bucky in the eye and his gaze was clear, lucid. Wherever he had been in the last half hour, he was back in his own mind. “Okay,” he said. “It's okay, we've agreed, I didn't change my mind. I'm good to do it, whatever you need. Take my power, Bucky, I offer it freely.”

Tony shuddered at Stane's loud snort. “Told you,” the man muttered.

Bucky cradled Tony's face in his palm. “Don't listen to them,” he urged gently. “Focus on me, Tony. If we do this, I don't know if we can stop in the middle, do you still understand that? There's a chance the magic won't let us go until we're done.”

“I know. I’m not an idiot, I understand.” Tony's voice trembled a bit. “Don't worry about me, Bucky. You've taken care of me so far. I don't have a reason not to trust you.”

“What a fool of a boy,” Schmidt mused.

Bucky didn't bother to raise his hand, just ordered the forest sharply in his mind. The branches struck again, hitting only empty ground, but this time Bucky wasn't satisfied with just that. He looked up, eyes narrowed, and split his powers to follow the figures around, attacking every spot they appeared at. The air filled with the scent of his magic, the freshly cut grass and the sweet tangs of flowers mixed with the blossom of fruit trees. He kept missing, and it annoyed him, he wanted to land a hit, to get rid of them, to free the land of the agony these enemies rained at it, to stop the hurtful cries in his head, to…

“Bucky!” Tony's voice was pained, and Bucky came to himself, gasping for air. He didn't realize he had drowned himself in his magic that deep, and Tony couldn't move without ropes digging to his muscles. 

Bucky had promised to always take care of him properly, and then didn't. 

“It's okay,” Tony soothed. “But we have to finish whatever we've started, and we have to do it now. Don't let them distract you and don't waste your power, you'll need that here, right?”

Tony smiled at him hopefully, and Bucky took deep breaths. “Yeah, you're right.”

“Not so surprising,” Tony grinned smugly, “since I'm always right.”

“And you're modest too,” Bucky snickered, but it worked. Tony's voice was able to distract him from the sounds of Stane and Schmidt, and he suspected Tony needed the same distraction as well. “Let's get this on the roll, then.”

Tony tried to nod, but Bucky didn't give him time to.

Bucky surged forward and kissed him.

***

Tony didn’t realize how much raw energy Bucky moved until it was inside him. With the kiss - deep and conquering, soft and savouring at the same time - the nature magic poured into him through his mouth, aiming to fill him up.

Tony's magic answered, roared to life to meet the other headlong. His chest heated up and Tony peeked out from under his lids - when did he close them? - and Bucky's face was illuminated by the mechanical blue light from Tony's chest where his second heart emerged.

Tech mages needed artificial catalyzers, built with their own to hands, to steady their connection to their magic. They usually hid their mechanical parts as a well-kept secret because those were their vulnerabilities, but Tony couldn't. Not his second heart, the reactor resurfacing every time he used his powers, shining with its eerie blue light. His second heart wanted to be seen, and despite the threat it meant, Tony had no way to deny the wish.

There was a laugh somewhere in the distance, ugly and hurting and scraping at their ears, but Bucky murmured something and his voice demanded to be listened to and Tony didn't care about the laugh anymore.

The reactor thrummed in his chest cavity, for once following Bucky's heartbeats instead of Tony's, pulling on his body like it wanted to melt into Bucky, and Tony rose up and plastered himself completely to Bucky's skin.

Bucky gasped. “Oh my goddess.” 

He kissed Tony more forcefully, his lips sweet as honey and lively like a tang of electricity and exciting like a new invention's triumph. “How are you this full of  _ life _ ,” Bucky murmured to his mouth and Tony scoffed.

He wasn't full of life. Not in comparison to Bucky whose every inch was glowing now, soft and sparkling, like silver and crystal under a reflector, tinged with blood red edges and shaded by Tony's blue reactor light. Tony's hips thrusted up almost involuntarily.

“Fuck me,” he groaned. He didn't mean as an instruction, more like a general statement of how unbelievable this situation was - how beautiful Bucky was - but Bucky grinned: slow, predatory, easy, lovely - all at the same time.

“Yes,” he agreed, “that's what I want to do.” His eyes, usually grey like summer twilight before the storm, were mostly blue too, reflecting back the light. “Just let me take the lead, will you, Tony?”

There was again, his name but not really, it sounded softer, better, more meaningful when Bucky said like this. Tony nodded reverently.

“Good boy.” Bucky leaned down but instead of his lips he kissed Tony's jaws and moved down to his neck.

***

Bucky loved the sounds Tony made, the little, aborted gasps and moans as he kissed his way down. He couldn’t even say he had imagined this before - he admired Stark from afar, but he didn’t know him enough to have a  _ crush _ on him.

Or so he had thought.

But then what was this?

Because it was so easy.

Well, both of them had a reputation to sleep around, but… this felt different. More personal than a simple ritual, more intimate than simple sex. And not only because of their magic.

Bucky slowly eased Tony to lay back, careful not to put much pressure to his arms still bound behind, or not to ruin the ropework he had made on his back. He let his hands wander, the tip of his fingers lightly tracing muscles under the fabric, then he slowly started to ease Tony out of the robe.

It was a slow work, going from one space between the ropes to the other, dragging the clothes a little off at each place, pulling it away to reveal soft and pale skin underneath. The contrast between the two of them was sharp, Tony with his time spent in his dark workshop compared to Bucky’s sun-kissed skin, but it just made Bucky’s mouth go even more dry. Tony’s body was perfect in every aspect - the work with the robots and equipments gave him muscles that warriors would be jealous of, and the little scars and calluses all around turned his skin into a canvas, telling stories of successes and failures, sleepless nights and restless days, hands always fiddling with something new and amazing, wonder nestling under his skin and future hiding between his fingers.

Those hands were bound now, and Bucky was grateful for that, because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything if he were hit not only by how perfect Tony looked and felt, but what he was capable of doing too.

The blue glow in the middle of Tony’s chest didn’t need to shine through the fabric anymore, and Bucky slowly worked the robe down from Tony’s shoulders as well. He leaned over and covered Tony with his own body, shielding him from the world outside of their pair, their warmth mixed. Tony actually pushed himself up to a fraction, maybe because he was craving for Bucky’s touch just as much as Bucky craved his.

Their hearts beat so fast, and the blue light pulsed with it.

Bucky had to go back and claim Tony’s lips with kisses again, lower lip captured between Bucky’s for a few moments, breathing in shared air.

He knew, rationally, that the images of Schmidt and Stane were probably still present, but Bucky didn’t care anymore, and didn’t know if they were still talking or not. He was lost in his own world, just for now, enjoying what he was doing, tracing Tony’s teeth with his tongue.

“As much as I love this, you should start already,” Tony murmured, eyes closed and head tilted back.

Tony was right, of course. The magic agreed too, though rather reluctantly. Pleasure was a great fuel for Bucky’s powers, and skipping any part of it was just a damn waste. Bucky could have gone on for hours just worshipping Tony’s body, making sure that he felt as loved and cherished and admired as he deserved.

But this wasn’t the time for that. Not when their home was suffering and not when their enemies were this close by.

“You comfortable in this position, doll?” Bucky asked, and Tony nodded. “Good. You’ll have to relax.” For the magic and for the ritual Tony had to give himself over completely, sure, but more importantly Bucky couldn’t make this as pleasurable as possible without him relaxing.

He rubbed Tony’s arms, massaging his muscles and trailing his way with kisses after, then switched to the sides, the hips. He worked thoroughly, then went lower to give the same treatment to Tony’s thighs, skipping the most sensitive areas for full effect later, and Tony still moaned and in the end, was shuffling to get closer to Bucky, to push himself into the touches. Bucky smiled.

“I’ll get you off first and then I’m going to fuck you. Anything to say, doll?”

“Just get down to it already, you tease,” Tony huffed, and Bucky laughed and obeyed.

***

Tony was fucked, he was so fucked.

He didn’t expect it for a moment to be this mindblowingly good.

But it was. Bucky was perfect, and talented, and the magic made everything that more intense.

Tony had his fair share of experience. He had been with a lot of women, and sometimes with men, but that was different. For instance, he rarely let anyone else take the lead, and he definitely never had given himself over this much - being tied up so helplessly, showing his second heart, giving up control like this was a first time.

A wonderful, magnificent, awesome first time.

His magic loved it, but not as much as Tony.

He felt himself drifting again, just like he did during the tying up, the outside world fading away in favor of focusing on Bucky and his ministrations, the way Bucky loved him, the way Bucky treated him, and Tony felt loved and admired like never before. Their magic roared and purred in them, what usually felt like raging around now slid in and out gently of each other, better than any foreplay Tony had experienced. Their light got mixed up, Bucky’s gleam somehow diluted Tony’s bright blue and his blue somehow mitigated Bucky’s gold-and-silver and the result was beautiful.

Bucky simply touching his dick felt more electrifying than a whole session of sex with someone else. 

Tony couldn’t help but moan and sigh and hum in rhythm with Bucky’s movements, head thrown back and his eyes closed because nothing else mattered but the sensations. Bucky played with his balls and caressed his length and and pulled and squeezed and somehow he did this like he knew Tony’s body and Tony’s reaction intimately, always anticipating what the best next move would be to make him enjoy it the most. It was magic, clearly, but who cared? 

It was perfect. Tony’s body climbed towards the peak quickly, and he opened his eyes, trying to warn Bucky, and Bucky smiled at him oh so brightly it was dizzying to just look at it.

“I know,” Bucky reassured him, and Tony's stomach clenched by how primal he sounded, “I feel it with you.”

Tony didn’t need to say anything, so he laid back, his head nestled between flowers he didn’t have names for, his arms under the small of his back and his reactor’s light pulsing, and he just enjoyed the heat pooling in his stomach, the way his body tensed up in anticipation of the climax. Bucky murmured reassurances and praises and Bucky glowed and Tony glowed with him and their magic mixed and Tony came with Bucky’s name on his lips.

***

Bucky wasn’t sure when exactly it was too much for the projections to stick around, but when he took a breather after Tony’s orgasm, he noticed their absence. He noticed a lot more things, the forest around them thriving with new energy, the grass of the clearing being greener, the trees around going through a growing spurt and getting metallic edges on their leaves… But it wasn’t as important as the beautiful men spread out in front of him, his come all over his stomach taunting Bucky to lick it off already, and Bucky’s urge to claim this man properly, to unite themselves as one.

Bucky bent down and kissed Tony, and Tony reciprocated just as enthusiastically.

“You okay?” he asked, to be sure, even though he knew the answer, and Tony didn’t disappoint him when he laughed, slightly breathless, slightly mad, completely content.

“Are you serious now?”

“Just checking,” Bucky smiled, kissing him again, and for the first time he touched Tony’s chest.

The blue glow wasn’t cold like he expected. It was warm, but hard under his fingertips, metal instead of skin, smooth as glass but hard and sturdy. Red carnation flowers framed Tony’s face as they had blossomed from the ground just now, and for a moment Bucky was confused by this sight. It wasn’t strange as carnation often symbolized beauty, but the color was off - red carnation was a flower of love and admiration, and while the latter was fitting, he didn’t dare to hope the former.

But it wasn’t the time to analyze any of that.

“I’m gonna touch you,” he whispered, and Tony peeked out from under half-closed lids, his lips curling into a smirk, like he wanted to ask  _ what have you done so far, then? _ But he didn’t say anything, he didn’t need words to know the message arrived anyway. Bucky grimaced at him, and gently rubbed his fingers around Tony’s hole, circling on his ass, feeling how loose and relaxed the muscles were thanks to him coming just now. Tony moaned again, soft and eager, and Buky curled his hand into a fist and caressed Tony’s perineum with his knuckles. 

“Come on, Bucky,” Tony whispered, and his eyes were clean when they met Bucky’s. “I want you in me.”

Bucky couldn’t resist such an invitation. Especially not when it was his desire too.

***

Tony had no goddamned idea where Bucky got lube suddenly - he suspected it had something to do with magic - but he didn’t care. What he cared about was Bucky’s finger in him, stretching him sweetly, and Bucky’s lips on his skin, and Bucky’s softly whispered praises from time to time. And just… generally, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky all over, around him, in him, with his talented fingers and wicked mouth and warm magic and unwavering attention, and Tony had never felt this loved before.

Bucky was careful not to scrape him with his nails, and took his time before he added a second finger, moving in and out in a smooth, easy to follow rhythm that lulled Tony into feeling safe and calm. He didn’t have to worry about anything - he had Bucky to take care of him, after all, and Bucky knew exactly what to do, his voice and his magic and his body guiding Tony.

“You’re doing great, Tony, sweet and giving, that’s it, doll. Just relax and give it up, you don’t need to focus on anything, just let yourself float, let the barriers down completely. I got you, I’ll catch you, there, perfect, you’re so perfect,” Bucky constantly murmured, and Tony floated away, gently rocking back and forth on the voice alone, warm magic - his or Bucky’s, there wasn’t much difference now - curling around him to secure him even more.

Bucky felt and smelled good, something mild and spicy, familiar and alien at once, and his hands were big and warm, the skin there hardened but the touches not less caring and gentle. Tony moved sometimes, wanting to reciprocate - he wanted to caress him, wanted to show that he cared with Bucky as well, wanted to guide his magic to engulf Bucky the way Bucky’s magic embraced him - but the ropes dig into his muscles every time and stopped him. He had to give up after a bit of squirming, the rough surface burning his skin.

Bucky laid a placating hand on him every time, and Tony forgot what he wanted in favor of listening to Bucky and feeling him.

The next thing Tony knew, Bucky was completely naked above him, and the tip of his dick teased his hole, and Tony sucked in a deep breath, anticipating pain - the entering was always painful to him - but it didn’t came, Bucky slipped the head of his cock in easily, smoothly, and stopped there, leaning down to kiss and praise again and to wait until Tony got used to the intense sensation. Magic stormed around them, wind blowing where the air didn’t move, and Bucky was smiling and he stuck one hand out and electric sparks flickered on his skin like fairies dancing in meadows.

“Beautiful,” Tony whispered.

“You’re beautiful, Tony,” Bucky answered, genuine, sincere, and he leaned down again, and slowly started to move again, little thrusts to work himself into Tony’s hole and Tony loved every moment of it.

One of the thrusts brushed against Tony’s prostate, and his whole body lit up with pleasure, and even with already coming once Tony wasn’t sure how long would he be able to withstand the waves and not come again.

Everything was… so much. So  _ good _ . 

The magic in him swirled and poured over the brink, filling up them, the air, their senses, everything.

He opened his eyes, stared up at Bucky, and gave himself over.

***

Bucky couldn’t deny how intense it all was, not just a simple fuck and definitely not just a ritual. When he asked Tony to share his powers, he didn’t imagine to find this… this perfect compatibility in every sense of the world, bodies, life forces, magics united in one.

Tony’s magic in him didn’t feel alien or strange, it felt like it had found a home already, and Bucky’s magic responded with the same cosiness when curled around in Tony.

And Tony’s body, the way his heat enveloped Bucky's cock, the way he gasped and moaned, his aborted thrusts whenever Bucky found the right angle to give him the most pleasure, it all went to Bucky’s head, making focus harder. Oh, how much he loved this difficulty.

He took his time. Goddess forbid him, he didn’t rush, he waited until Tony couldn’t keep his eyes open, until their satisfaction pulsed in their veins, until the light around them was enough to hurt their eyes, and only then did Bucky close his eyes and open his other senses, giving up his focus on Tony in favor of stretching it out and  _ feeling. _

He felt the whole kingdom, the whole domain under his protection, under his care. He felt the lands he swore to defend, crying out in pain as the undead infected it. He felt the sorrow of the people living there, having to watch their hard work going to waste, having to run from their homes, having to lose everything. He felt the confused panic of the wildlife, the way curiosity turned into terror, the way the shared consciousness of the forests screamed under the onslaught.

He felt, and he didn’t give himself over to the grief anymore.

He had the power to help them. He had the power to beat off the invaders, and to some extent, he had the power to heal the damage they had done.

Bucky took a deep breath, his body still in motion, he leaned down and kissed Tony blindly, and Tony kissed back just as eagerly, and Bucky let their light  _ shine _ .

He willed their power to overflow and emanate, he guided it toward the army, he filled the lands with it.

He saw in his mind the symbols he had drawn on the ground lit up first, with the shine of a hundred suns, blinding to anyone who dared to even look at it without precaution. Then it exploded into the ground below and the air above, and the wind picked it up, and the streams picked it up, and the very heart of the kingdom picked it up. 

Their shared light pulsed in the veins of the ground, nestled into the bones of the earth, carved itself to the living who needed it. It was a balm and a weapon at once, a beautiful, lively, irresistible force, at Bucky’s command but with its own way. 

And it still grew, it still gathered, it still wasn’t over, and Tony begged under him, and Bucky kissed and kissed and kissed him until even he couldn’t stand it anymore.

"Free us from them, Bucky, sweetheart, you have everything, my magic and yours, me and you, use it, use me, free us," Tony chanted, almost feverish. 

They both came at the same time, pleasure heating them up and rolling through them and they screamed as one, and Bucky tilted his head back and howled their triumph to the sky like wolves do, and wailed it like eagles do, and roared it like lions do. His scream was vibrating through everything until it crashed to the borders and echoed back.

Their power crashed with it, rolling through everything, unstoppable like a tsunami, and the undead wailed and perished under the force, the life too much for them to withstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, please leave a kudos or a comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ritual is done, they have to deal with the aftermath of it.
> 
> Which isn't as easy as it sounds. But they figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled:  
Bad Things Happen Bingo - E3 - Headache/Migraine

When Tony opened his eyes, he groaned and squinted at the semi-darkness around him. His head was definitely aching like someone was playing on drums inside.

Someone stirred next to him, and Tony stilled. It had been a very long time ago since he woke up so hungover that he had a hard time recollecting the events leading to said awakening, and all those times belonged to the bitter realm of his memories of his father's castle and the years of his youth.

He groaned again and turned his head, meeting Bucky's steel-blue gaze from up close, and the memories rushed back without warning.

They had wanted to do a ritual. They had agreed and they had prepared and then Bucky had tied him up. The projections had showed up and then…

Tony felt his face flush bright pink.

They had not only had sex.

They had made magic and they had made love to each other.

Tony tried to sit up, but failed spectacularly: his hands were still bound behind his back.

"Wait," Bucky said, and his voice was hoarse, his movements stiff, but he raised to his elbow and his hand hovered over Tony a breath away from touching. "I’m going to untie you now, okay?"

"About time," Tony grumbled, and the urge to close his eyes and sink back into the pain was hard to resist, but he managed. He watched Bucky, anxiety sweeping back to him.

Bucky’s movements were as confident as ever, but that wasn’t the thought that made Tony frown. He wondered what Bucky was thinking about right now. Or more precisely, what he was thinking about  _ this  _ experience. What was he thinking about Tony now? After how shameless he had been, after how deep he had fallen into the magic and the pleasure.

Knot by knot, the restraints were released. It took Bucky a while, just like it took to apply the bondage, and Tony for once didn’t mind. It gave him a chance to organize his thoughts, or at least to attempt so. His head was killing him, throbbing with every heartbeat, and he kept squinting at the moonlight that was offending his eyes, but most of all, with every pull of the ropes on his skin, every sting of the nearly-burnt marks getting touched, and with every moment Bucky moved him, his thoughts kept anxiously circling back to the initial question: what was Bucky thinking of him now?

“There you are,” Bucky murmured from time to time, “I’m almost done, hang on.”

Bucky was careful and attentive, and Tony didn’t expect any less of him after how sweet he had been, after he had made sure that their time together was as consensual and enjoyable as it could have been given the circumstances. Which was, to Tony’s utter surprise, a lot.

Once they had started, he hadn’t been there because he had been obliged to save the kingdom, and he hadn’t stayed for the magic. When he had been given a way out, Tony decided, fully aware of the consequences, to stay, because he wanted to. Because he had craved Bucky’s touches, he had basked in Bucky’s attention, and he had wanted to be with Bucky.

And now, after the act and the fact, he couldn’t help the blush on his face from just thinking about it, and it didn’t help his headache one bit.

Halfway done, Bucky released Tony’s wrists, and guided his hands forward from behind his back slowly and carefully, massaging the sore muscles in the forearm and the shoulders. “How are you feeling? Sore? Aching? How can I help?”

It was painful, but in a dull and satisfying way instead of sharp and unpleasant stings. It was controlled pain, one Tony was expecting, therefore it was fine. He turned his head and half-heartedly smiled at Bucky. “I’m fine.” Then, after a bit of pause, he added, “you worry too much.”

The last of the knot was untied and Bucky threw the rest of the rope away, out of the way, and wrapped his arms around Tony from behind. “I worry the right amount, doll,” he murmured directly into Tony’s ears, and Tony shivered. Bucky embracing him and reassuring him felt like bottled warmth.

Bucky was completely naked, and while Tony still had the robe on, it was pulled aside and didn’t feel like a cover whatsoever. Bucky made sure to not push his crotch to Tony, either because he was getting hard or because he wasn’t, and Tony definitely knew which option would upset him out of the two. He resisted the urge to steal a glance to make sure, though.

He leaned back, into Bucky’s arms, and Bucky didn’t pull away, and Tony let out a sigh and closed his eyes to rest a bit more before he inevitably had to face the world again.

*

Bucky was a worrywart, and he knew it, but it had been a long time since he had done anything like this. And he didn’t know how experienced Tony had been, to begin with. It had been really irresponsible of him to even get into a bondage situation without proper negotiations first, but they didn't really have time for that.

He didn’t exactly regret what he had done, per say, but he was afraid - afraid to find out what had Tony experienced, how much had he resented him after the events. Sure, Tony had been on board during the action itself, but that didn’t necessarily meant that remorse wouldn’t come afterwards, and Bucky knew it would break his heart if it happened.

Tony was so sweet all through it, so eager and responsive, with his happy little noises and his complete lack of control, he had given himself up and over so perfectly…

Bucky never even dreamed to have a connection like this, and yet it had happened, and now that it was over he was scared shitless to lose it forever.

But they weren’t done yet, Bucky couldn’t cut things off abruptly, especially when Tony seemed still out of it with his blinking and bleary eyes and snuggling, so Bucky steeled himself to take care of his partner until they were both safe and ready to go on.

The first step was easy: stop clinging to Tony like an overgrown koala so he could start taking care of him properly. He pulled away enough to have a bit of room to move. He felt how stiff Tony’s muscles were, and Bucky started to gently rub the crink out of them. He guessed they had slept for an hour or two, probably not more than that, otherwise it would have been way worse. The markings on Tony’s skin were angry red, but not bruised purple. He hugged Tony to his chest from behind again, and was relieved to feel Tony lean into the touch instead of away from it. “You are amazing, doll,” he murmured, reassuring, running his free hand up and down on Tony’s forearm. “I’m going to use some magic, don’t be startled, okay?”

Nevertheless, Tony jerked and opened his eyes. “Already? What’s wrong? It worked, didn’t it?”

Seeing the squinting, Bucky experimentally covered Tony’s eyes with his palm. There was no protesting, so he kept his hand there. He figured Tony’s eyes were sensitive to light after their performance. “It’s okay, and I’m sure it worked, it’s nothing to worry about. You’ll see in a minute, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony whispered, not convinced.

Bucky closed his eyes and opened up himself again to the magic. It trickled almost tame through him now, most of the heat and rage and edge out of it, the touch of power gentle and soothing and reassuring. Nature magic had its own kind of sentience, and it was grateful and satisfied with the way it had been used by them, and Bucky felt the warmth of approval wash through him. It was almost like the power loved him, like it cared about him - which wasn’t true, not in the traditional way people used these words, not in a  _ human _ way. But in its own way, the magic  _ did  _ like Bucky, and liked the way Bucky handled magic, and Bucky knew this, because the magic wasn’t shy to express its will.

Tony still squirmed and pulled away, whining quietly.

Bucky let go of him, still immersed in the contact with his element. He expanded his senses, taking in a brief impression of the land.

Everything felt like it was sighing in relief, like nature itself rejoiced. The touch of the undead wasn’t fully cleared out, but the worst of it was gone, and no enemy was left within the magical borders of the kingdom. Bucky made a mental note to send out word to burn the leftover bodies instead of burying them, but it seemed that the crisis was solved.

He felt no trace or sign left by Stane and Schmidt .

(He felt nothing of Howard Stark either, but that wasn’t surprising - based on what Bucky knew, he was quite sure the foreign king had been consumed even before the invasion had started.)

Bucky and Tony were even more successful than they had dared to hope before the ritual.

Bucky returned his focus to his quarters, asking it to provide to their needs, picturing the things he wanted to have. The forest was eager to help.

Bucky opened his eyes with a relieved sigh. The sight greeting him wasn’t what he had expected. Tony was curled up on his side, hands clasped on his ears and eyes, breathing shallow. His chest was glowing again, but it wasn’t as shiny as it was while they were actively using magic. He snapped his mouth shut, probably to held in any sounds.

Bucky didn’t hesitate to drop down to the ground next to him, curling up around him, pressing his own chest to Tony’s back. “Doll,” he murmured, carefully touching Tony’s shoulders. He hoped that the forest would be quick to provide what it promised. “What’s wrong?” He had an idea or two, but he wanted, no, he needed to know for sure.

“Hurts,” Tony answered, slurred a bit. “Senses… light and noise and magic mostly,” he explained, and that was good, he was coherent and conscious enough for that. Honestly, Bucky was amazed, after what they had been through. Bucky had the whole kingdom’s lands and nature to channel his experience, but Tony? Tony had nothing with him here, just himself and his magic; and maybe the mechanical parts of his own body; yet he was still conscious and aware of himself and his surroundings.

Well, maybe even a bit too much, given that this kind of sensory overload was among the most common symptoms of magical whiplash, but still. It was impressive.

“I’m sorry for that, doll. It’ll be better soon. Can I help you?”

Tony just shrugged. Bucky winced, overcome by the urge to help Tony and torn by not being sure what was he allowed to do and what not. As that worked earlier, he covered Tony’s eyes again with his own hands. “Do you want me to talk, doll, or would you prefer me quiet?” he quietly asked.

Normally he’d offer to put a magical barrier between Tony and the world, to help it dull the information input, but Tony said he was unsurprisingly sensitive to magic as well, which would make this  _ solution  _ only more painful for him. Tony hummed for a moment.

“Can’t pay attention,” he admitted, “but it’d be nice to listen to something quiet.”

“Alright, doll,” Bucky agreed easily, lowering his tone even more, almost whispering. He made sure for his voice to be even, to keep it nice and kind. “I’m so very proud of us. We did it, darling, our land is safe again. And honey, you were so wonderful…”

He kept talking, praising. It didn’t matter what he said, but he said only nice things, honest things; it was a perfect opportunity to gush about Tony, to pour his adoration into the world, knowing no one was listening. The people of the outside world knew better than to interrupt two mages after a hard ritual without being invited into, and Tony was surely dozing on and off during his impromptu speech. It was  _ nice _ to speak like this, freeing like a confession.

Bucky was interrupted by a bird landing on his shoulder, chirping into his ear and dropping something in front of him. Bucky sat up, and the next bird followed the first rapidly, dropping its gift without landing. Then the next, and the one after it.

It wasn’t just the birds, though. Bucky asked, and the forest provided: a few badgers were limping toward them, bringing a good amount of honey on their paws; a herd of deer came with hollow rocks filled with water from the springs; a bunch of monkeys dropped down with fruits to stack at Bucky’s feet.

Bucky smiled and thanked all of them, petted the ones who wanted it and left the ones who didn’t unbothered, and then they were all gone, quick as they came.

*

There was a cool hand on his forehead and despite the difficulty Tony listened as well as he could to Bucky’s ramblings. Because even if Tony couldn't pay attention to every single word, he got the gist of it, and it boiled down to Bucky singing praises about him.

Tony positively blushed, feeling the heat on his face, and he couldn't help a small, fragile smile. Bucky's voice soothed him, eased his nerves and the pounding in his head.

He didn't try to look up to the movements around them, not even when the hand blocking his view disappeared - Bucky would keep him safe or warn him otherwise - only when something touched his lips he pried his eyes open to squint at the world.

It wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been when he had woken up.

"Drink, Tony. Just a few sips for me," Bucky instructed and helped him upright, still in that even, low tone, and Tony obeyed on instinct. He could held his own weight by now, but he didn’t really want to - just in case - and leaned into Bucky still, while he was swallowing small sips of the water.

It was fresh and cold and crystal clear, and he could swear he felt the way it filled him with new energy, the way it lit up in his system.

Bucky’s smile widened. 

"Thanks," Tony murmured, closing his eyes again.

Bucky's lips touched his forehead and he swept Tony’s hair away from the way. "You're welcome, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Better. A bit..." That was true. He was aware that he had overloaded himself with magic so thoroughly that it had given him these symptoms, that it had temporarily incapacitated him - but he wasn’t alone, and Bucky was taking care of him. So it wasn’t like the occasions when he had done it to himself without any other help around than Jarvis and the bots. He was so much more better than expected already. His head didn’t throb that forcefully anymore, and his limbs didn’t feel like appendages stuffed with jelly instead of muscles and bones connected to him.

“Good.”

The aroma of crushed herbs filled the air, and though Tony was ready to doze off again, Bucky’s touch on his wrists kept him more or less awake. “I’m going to apply an ointment on your skin where the rope was, if that’s okay?” Bucky whispered, and Tony nodded with a yawn.

He was worn-out, but it was a great, blissful state of exhaustion, one that was earned with a job well done and the magic satisfied in them, their energies spread out like a cat in the patch of sunlight on a summer afternoon. Bucky pulled the fabric of the robe aside again, and his touch was as light as the flight of a butterfly, and he worked the salve into Tony’s skin, cool and warm at the same time, the sensations pleasant.

Tony didn’t ask what it was made of. He wouldn’t know half of the herbs anyway, and he trusted Bucky, knew that whatever it had been, its purpose was to help him recover from the magical and physical strain he had been through. It smelled pleasantly refreshing, and even this much of it felt like rejuvenation for his nerves.

"You think you can sit up to eat a few bites?"

Tony hummed. He could, technically, but he didn't want to sit up, to bother with movements and keeping his own weight up. It was great to just lay down at once, hugged to Bucky’s chest, to rest his head on someone's shoulder, to just be and soak up Bucky's affectionate touches and gentle voice and warm magic.

He felt his magic slowly crawling in his veins, making itself tangible inch by inch, and that was pleasant too, an added layer of comfort and safety.

"How about if I keep holding you, doll?" Bucky suggested, and Tony's sluggish thoughts picked up on that. He hummed again, this time in appreciation. Sounded like a great idea.

"Thought so," Bucky agreed, and he sounded almost smug by how pleased he probably was with himself. Tony cracked his eyes open and shot out his tongue to express his opinion.

Bucky laughed. It rumbled through Tony because he was already turned around with his back on Bucky's chest, and he felt himself warming up even more, from inside out. It was great to hear Bucky laugh - when was the last time before today that it had happened? Tony couldn't remember. Maybe he just hadn’t spent enough time in the mage's company, but he had the suspicion that wasn't the case.

But Bucky was laughing now, light and easy himself.

"Open up," he instructed, and Tony was very proud of himself for resisting the urge to crack a joke, and obeyed again.

The slice of plum was sweet and fresh on his tongue. It was followed by a piece of strawberry, then a peach - bit by bit, Tony ate everything Bucky offered him, different slices of fruits one after one, sour and sweet mixed, cherry and currant and apricot and things Tony couldn’t even identify. But, well, it wasn’t him who was a nature mage. Still, it was amazing how rich of a selection Bucky’s place provided at a single wish.

He snuggled more comfortably into the arms that held him, and drank the water independently when Bucky offered it again.

“We should do this again,” it slipped through Tony’s lips before he could catch and swallow the words.

Bucky froze mid-motion, and pulled away a bit to look at Tony in wide-eyed awe. “I’d love to, doll, but I’m not sure if you’re serious or not,” he admitted. “Nor do I want to have my hopes up to be crushed again later.”

That was an… interesting sentence, and even in his worn-out state, Tony’s interest piqued.

“I can’t say my hopes aren’t already high,” he said carefully, “I mean, as first dates go, this was literally mindblowing. Not to mention other parts getting blown...”

Bucky snorted. “That was terrible, Tony.”

“Lies and slander, Bucky, lies and slander. I’m always hilarious.”

“You are definitely something else, doll,” Bucky smiled, and leaned down to peck another kiss on the top of Tony’s head. Tony snuggled closer, but no more teasing came. Bucky sobered up instead. “I’d love to have this conversation, Tony, but not now when we’re both drunk on success and magic, okay?”

That was fair. 

More so, it was thoughtful and careful, something Tony couldn’t always say about himself, and something that solidified his belief that he was not only falling for Bucky, but he was already so deep there was no possible escape. Tony had never expected to find something like this, someone like Bucky. Someone to connect to on such a deep level, both magically and, surprisingly, emotionally too. Someone who attracted him like a magnet attracted iron. Someone with their own power, having a magical gravitation strong enough to pull Tony and rearrange him on a new trajectory, like the Earth pulled the Moon to its orbit. 

He hadn’t expected anything of the sort, but here he was, faced with exactly that.

And sure, Bucky was right to ask for more time, to make sure it wasn’t just the heat of the moment, but Tony knew it wasn’t. He was more mature and more experienced than to mix up the two. He knew how he operated under the heat of the moment, during the afterglow of easy magic or regular sex. He definitely hadn’t been snuggling up to any previous partner, for example, and he had never felt safe among anyone else’s arms.

“Well,” he said, sighing and resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder again, “what d’you say, coffee tomorrow in my ‘shop?”

Bucky smirked. “So long I can drink tea instead of coffee, I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's _almost_ a wrap, folks, only a short epilogue left! ;)


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peaks of what happened afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo square:  
Tony Stark Bingo - T3 - Happily ever after

_ Two days later _

“I’m sorry, Lord Barnes, this environment is probably not something that you’re accommodated to,” Jarvis said apologetically . Instead of answering the android, Bucky smiled at Tony. Yes, the workshop was very different than his usual environment, but it wasn’t unease that tied his tongue. It was  _ wonder. _

Whoever had said tech mages were cold, they didn’t know a goddamned thing.

He patted the clumsy but adorable robot that that Tony called Dummy and felt the life under his fingertips despite the touch of metal.

“No, Jarvis, it isn’t,” he said, “but that’s not a bad thing at all.”

*

_ Two weeks later _

“My Lord, the King is looking for--” The servant froze mid-motion and mid-sentence. Bucky looked up from his position where he was biting kisses onto Tony’s neck.

“Tell the King we’re busy,” he ordered.

“Absolutely can’t be disturbed,” Tony added, his voice already husky, “that would have disastrous consequences.”

The boy had more sense than to call them out on that message. “Yes, my Lords,” he mumbled instead, and left.

“I thought you locked the door,” Bucky murmured, tilting Tony’s head in a bit sharper angle.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled. “In my defense, it was you who--”

Bucky made sure Tony couldn’t finish that sentence, kissing him senseless instead, until they couldn’t even remember what they were talking about, anyways.

*

_ Two months later _

“You want  _ what _ ,” Natasha said flatly.

“We want to move our rooms to be next to each other,” Bucky repeated patiently.

“So, just to recap,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “you want us to rearrange the whole castle, a hundreds of years old stone structure, just so you two could have better access to each other when you want to… copulate?”

“No, I want  _ us  _ to work together and rearrange the whole castle, a hundreds of years old stone structure, so Tony and I can perfect the way we blend and share our magic, therefore protecting our kingdom more effectively,” Bucky corrected.

Tony adored the way he managed to remain calm and collected when faced with the other two mages’ incredulous looks.

“Also, yes, having easier access to each other whenever we want to talk or fuck will be a nice bonus,” Tony added innocently, then ducked as Sam’s falcon took off toward his head.

*

_ Two years later _

“Of course I’ll do it!” King Steven yelled, and maybe Bucky was just imagining things, but maybe he had really seen tears in Steve’s eyes before he got hugged by his more than six feet tall, and twice as muscular best friend. “I’d be honored to officiate your marriage,” he whispered, overemotional.

Tony rolled his eyes in the background, but he patted Steve’s shoulders as well, and the next moment they were all laughing and grinning and talking over each other. 

“Alright, but this is a huge thing, we have to do it properly,” Steve finally managed to add.

Bucky looked at Tony, and his fiancé’s smile turned into a smirk. “Oh, don’t worry, Your Majesty. I know exactly how to throw a party everyone is going to remember ‘till the end of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks! I enjoyed writing this story a lot, and sobri's gorgeous artwork is the cherry on top. I'm so lucky w started this collab, and thanks to our brainstorming I got to write this fic. It was a great introduction to the land of smut :D
> 
> If you liked anything about this fic, _please_ leave a comment and let me know. I'm always dying for feedback and kind words and validation. 
> 
> If you didn't like something, also feel free to let me know in a kind and constructive way! I'd like to improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're worried about the dub-con, here's the rundown (spoiler alert):  
Tony agrees to perform a magical ritual with Bucky. It's implied that they discussed it might or might not involve sex, but the discussion happened off-screen. Bucky makes sure and checks in during the fic to make it as consensual as possible in the given circumstances. The dub-con is present because they aim to save the kingdom, therefore the pressure makes the consent dubious. The bondage comes out of the left field (not part of the previous negotiations and plans), so the agreement to it might happen in the heat of the moment. But they're both on board, as well with the sex, once they're in the situation, and neither of them regrets it later.


End file.
